


Accent

by PreludeInZ



Series: DrabbleRouser [7]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cajuns, Churchill - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, French, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreludeInZ/pseuds/PreludeInZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I believe in English that would be a quote from Winston Churchill. I don’t think that’s true but I believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accent

> valoscope asked:  
>  Am I too late? Maybe "accent?"

> [1fort-2fort-redfort-blufort](http://1fort-2fort-redfort-blufort.tumblr.com/post/102661626160/am-i-too-late-maybe-accent):
> 
> Never too late, Val! Anything for you, love. Dedicated to the wonderfully helpful [jagzilla](http://tmblr.co/mY6BKD1m491Bb5YyiOJ1w2Q).

**Scout/Pauling - Accent**

"I can’t believe you never told me you speak French."

Miss Pauling blushed ferociously. He’d come up behind her while she was doing inventory in the breakroom. The mercs ate an alarming amount of peanut butter. “Where did you hear me speak French?” She knew and was already horrified by the answer.

Scout grinned at her. “Guess you didn’t see me? Umm. In Teufort. At the grocery store.”

"Oh, Jesus. Because I was yelling at that lady."

"Uh, yeah. I mean…I wasn’t gonna come over, I didn’t wanna get into it. You seemed mad. Like. Really mad. Mad enough to yell at a lady in French." It had been sexy as hell, but Scout knew better than to say that.

Miss Pauling scowled blackly. “She is from Louisiana. She speaks some bastardized Acadian French.  _I_  was taught to speak French in a Catholic Boarding school by a nun from Calais. Anyway, she is crazy and she lives down the street from me and she always yells at me that I  _smell_ and I absolutely  _do not._ And also I hate her.”

"Aw. I think you smell nice."  _SHIT oh shit don’t say that don’t what the fuck oh god._ "I mean. Uh. What’d you say to her, anyway? It sounded pretty, but I don’t know from French."

Miss Pauling looked at him a moment, with a funny expression. Then she laughed. “My accent is atrocious. I haven’t really spoken it in years, never really did outside of class. I would get the backs of my knuckles rapped if Sister Therese had heard me.”

"Well, still. Say it again? Please?"

She grinned. Wickedly.  “Es-ce vos pieds que je sens? Non? Votre chatte, donc.”

Oh yeah. Sexy as hell.


End file.
